It Gives Me Closure
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Takes place in vol. 2 right between when Mohinder brought Bennet back to life and when Noah got his first visit from Elle in his new Company cell. Mohinder needs closure between them and he's going to take it. Warnings for non/dub-con acts.


All of the years spent looking from the outside into Company cells could never prepare one for the experience of occupying one yourself. Noah Bennett lay on the stiff cot with the starched, sheets smelling of just too much bleach. He vaguely wondered if all that bleach was due to a massive amount of blood-loss from the previous owner of the sheets. Voluntary or not, there always seemed to be such a massive amount of crimson spilled out in the stark yet drab rooms.

He stared at the wall closest him, reflecting on the events that led to that point. That first phone call after Kirby Plaza, that first meeting in New York, the first time dark lips locked onto his and Noah had to explain away the stubble burns on his cheek to Sandra. But all of that seemed like it happened in another lifetime as Bennett's hand slid to rest under the flat, cold pillow.

Footsteps echoed softly down the hallway followed by the click of a key card in the blue-gray door. Noah had been expecting someone to come through that door soon. It's just how they operated, to have someone perform an initial visit to a new detainee. It helped to make the crushing isolation that occurred after to seem more pronounced. So that the next time a living soul occupied the cell with you, an inclination for human contact to sustain resulted in a more cooperative prisoner. But as Noah glanced up at the man who just closed and locked the door again, his jaw clenched tight bulging out his cheek some. This visit was not a part of any protocol.

Cautiously, Mohinder stepped towards Bennett's cot.

"Your glasses are being repaired, you'll have them back shortly."

An arched blonde eyebrow and a smirk preceded Noah's reply.

"Does Bob know that you're in here? Certainly you haven't got the kind of clearance to stroll around visiting detainees. But then, I'm sure he's probably allowed you a few special privileges."

Suresh scowled as he reached into his jacket, fingers grasping as he spoke.

"Your family has been notified of your passing, your 'remains' have just been delivered to California as we speak."

His eyes narrow as he sets his jaw, glaring at Mohinder.

"You son of a bitch..."

Noah twisted up and lunged out at Suresh hands gripping his shirt collar and throwing him down to the ground. As he reeled back with a tight, closed fist and punched Mohinder, something pricked him in the side through his Company issue t-shirt. Blue eyes glanced down as a caramel hand moved away from his body, the very tip of a syringe peeked out of his grasp. Mohinder cleared his throat softly as his eyes met those of Noah, such a burning fire matched in two very different hues. But it didn't take long for the fire in Noah's eyes to start to flicker out.

His fingers loosened just enough for Mohinder to wrench free from Bennett's hold. As the man started to feel a slight numbness but mostly an overpowering sense of fatigue, Mohinder reached into his pocket and took out his other surprise for Bennett. Noah's eyes fluttered some as he glanced at the blurry visage of Suresh stepping toward him, snatching up his arm as he dragged him back to prop him against the bed.

"Wha...what did you do, Suresh?"

He blinked quickly as he felt the man put his arms to the cold gray iron legs of the cot. From his pocket Mohinder dangled a pair of shiny silver handcuffs in front of Noah. He watched as Noah tried to lunge again to at least stand up or move away but he could barely move even an inch as Suresh grasped his wrists and cuffed them behind the bar, his hands now above his head as he sat on the floor.

The instinct to struggle was displayed to Mohinder as Bennett pulled and squirmed trying to regain some sort of control. Dexterous fingers moved and slid off his jacket and tossed it aside. Mohinder reached down and unbuttoned his pants, he pulled the zipper along it's jagged metal track as he knelt down next to Noah.

"When you had that gun to my face...right between my eyes, what were you thinking? Did you even think at all?"

His caramel hand moves to the waistband of Bennett's pajama pants pulling them down as he pushes on the man, too weak to try and move now. As the man's white flesh is revealed to Mohinder he moves his hand down, fingers roaming.

"I'd had my doubts Bennett, about what all of this was to you. No, I told myself that you wouldn't have kept coming back if this all had no purpose, if it was meaningless."

He reached in and traced his index finger along Noah's hole. The man's tight ring puckered on instinct as Suresh guided the tip of his index finger closer.

"From the moment you left me in the lion's den I should have known what this all meant to you. How your family was always worth more to you than me. That was concretized in my mind when you moved your hand and cocked the gun in my face."

As he spoke he moved his finger ever closer until he hovered right at Noah's entrance. He squirmed the best he could but with the numbing agent that pulsed in his veins, he didn't do much to halt Mohinder's finger from pushing its agonizingly slow way into his body. Noah's blue eyes snapped open then clenched as tight as his fists at his side. A low quavering groan moved past his lips as he tried to struggle again. Mohinder shook his head and moved to straddle Bennett, he sat on his legs to pin him down, his hand tight on Noah's hair as he pushed the man's face to the floor.

"I bet that you're not the one used to taking it Bennett...that you're the one who's used to fucking people over. God, you're so tight...so I must be right."

Mohinder quirked a brow as he twisted his index finger around feeling Bennett's muscles clench and tremor. Another finger was slowly added in then a third, more rough than the first two. He worked to stretch out Bennett, twisting and crooking his fingers in turn as he pulled at Noah's vulnerable hole.

With each renewed struggle that Noah made, he was met only with a twisted finger in his rectum and his face slammed harder against the dirty concrete floor forced to lay in his own saliva that spat out of his now bruised lips as he cursed and gnashed his teeth.

"I'm...OHHHH....not going to beg you so you may as well just back off Suresh."

He glared back at Mohinder the best he could in his position, his wrists rubbed ragged against the cuffs tightened around them. Mohinder just chuckled to himself as he yanked his fingers out one by one making Noah groan despite himself.

"That's not what I want you to do Noah. I just want you to know how I felt when you turned against me. We were supposed to be in this together, let's bring down the Company...let's tear them apart from the inside out. Well..."

As he spoke, Mohinder moved up and pulled his own pants down. His cock was already completely rigid and ready for Noah as he positioned himself.

"I may not have been able to do that but...I'll be able to tear something apart from the inside out."

He sucked the spit in his mouth and spat it out onto Noah's hole, the man flinched at it as Mohinder moved up and guided his cock to Noah's puckered ring. Cold sticky saliva clung to the tip of Mohinder's cock as he teased Bennett's entrance before he inhaled. With a swift thrust he forced his cock into Bennett. Mohinder prepared for the buck of Noah's hips and the arching of his spine as he screamed out a hoarse, strangled cry.

Suresh began long evenly paced thrusts, pushing in further with each new movement. He grunted, teeth grit together as he snatched at the t-shirt on Noah's back. Twisting it in his hand as he pushed Noah into the floor while he fucked him slowly at first wanting the man to feel every bump and angle of his cock inside his body, rubbing and chafing.

Bennett had been through a lot in his lifetime, but the type of pain of feeling an orifice tear and bleed as it was thrust into again and again with no mercy was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Disgusting slick, squishing sounds and sensations moved through Noah as he twitched and gasped with each new thrust. His mind reeled back to all of the times he held Mohinder down on some motel room's bed and held dark curls while he made the man moan for him. But that was passionate yet gentle, he never wanted to really hurt Mohinder. Not at all the case here as Suresh rocked his hips back and forth hard pushing and squeezing his way in and out of Bennett.

Mohinder traveled one hand from his grip on the drab gray-blue shirt on Noah's back down his side to reach and pull at the other man's cock. He was halfway erect already but Mohinder wanted to make sure that he was fully hard for him, he wanted to make Noah's body trapped in reluctant pleasure like the first time they fucked after Kirby.

His mocha fingers curled around pink flesh as he tugged and tightened his grasp on Noah's cock , he responded with a deep low growling grunt as Mohinder took advantage of his body. His palm slid up and down the shaft of Bennett's cock, teasing the tip with his thumb as precum dribbled out. He wiped Noah's juices off on the shirt as he tugged and thrust fucking him harder still feeling his own cock quiver inside of him. While he listened to Noah's pained cries, Mohinder felt himself getting close. Sweat dripped off his nose onto Bennett below him as he built up to climax, teasing and squeezing on Noah's cock waiting to build up his release as well.

Right when he felt the first spasm work it's way through Noah's cock he gripped tighter. He pushed down and watched the warm release ooze out onto his hand dripping to the floor under him. Mohinder moaned as he came inside of Bennett's spasming, tight hole, as he pulled back out he dripped leaving a stream of cum to fall across Noah's exposed upper thigh. He panted and gasped as he glanced down at Bennett. As soon as he heard Noah's loud unabashed, moan and felt him shudder he stood back up and pulled his pants on all the way again.

As he buttoned them he didn't even look at the shivering mess that was Noah on the floor of the cell. Bennett panted to catch his breath again in the room that smelled no longer of bleach but of stale sweat and sex. Suresh bent down and took the handcuff key out of his jacket. He knelt down and unlocked Noah's wrists. With another deft movement of his hand he pulled another syringe out and injected Noah's arm then stepped back again, he cocked his head to the side as he looked at the man on the floor at his feet.

Noah felt rage boil his blood, he sat back up as soon as Mohinder uncuffed him. Such soreness throughout his body, nerves tense and sensitive as his leg cramped up in his previous position under Mohinder. He had prepared to lunge at the man once more, to make him pay for this trespass of his person, of forgetting who was in charge but...instead he was pricked with another needle tip and felt himself go numb. Eyelids fluttered as he nearly fell over, a much heavier tranquilizer in his system this time. Mohinder glanced at his watch and nodded he headed off to the door again.

"You....you coward....get back here!"

His words slurred as his body wobbled back and forth, threatening to hit the floor once more. Mohinder stopped and turned slowly on his heel. He narrowed his eyes smirking softly.

"Oh Noah, how did _you_ think that this was going to end?"

He shook his head and reached into his pocket as Noah started to slip back down, laying on the floor that was covered in his own sweat, warm from their shared body heat having pulsed through it not long ago. The stench was appalling but once he lay down all the way he couldn't even dream of getting back up as the sedative finished its job, one eye half closed already. Mohinder held in the palm of his hand a rubber ball. He tossed it over to Noah, it bounced some and rolled, stopping when it hit the man's slowly breathing chest.

"Here, this was Molly's when she was here, it gave her something to amuse herself with in the long hours. They say that the isolation will make the walls feel like they're folding in, crushing you alive. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

With that he turned back around and scanned his key card, he punched the code in and closed the door again with a tight clang and walked down the hall. The small rubber ball rolled around on the floor idly around his passed out form as this was how Noah Bennett's second chance at life would begin.


End file.
